Nightmare Fuel
by Starkiller2004
Summary: A unknown force is causing the Sonic team to remember some of their most hid away pasts and memories... and... it turns out... not all is what it seems... Contains Suicide, Swearing and Sad Stuff


**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, my computer has been playing up and I haven't had time to write. So I came up with a new story, and it will be my last one to be working on as I have like 5 other stories that need finishing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

Chapter 1: Shadow Robotnik T. Hedgehog.

_I ran down a long hallway, sweat dripping from my forehead as my feet tapped against the cold surface of the Space Colony ARK. "Maria... slow... down..." I panted, holding my hand out, ready to yell 'Tag, you're it!' in case I came into contact with Maria. Maria giggled, opening the door to Professor Gerald's room. I followed her in, sweat still dripping from my forehead and red striped quills._

"_Okay Maria, I give up." No response. I grew worried very quickly, drawing my eyes to the ground, I ran forward. Suddenly,  
>"Boo!" I yelped from the sudden jumpscare.<br>"Don't scare me like that!" Maria giggled again.  
>"But it's fun, Shadow." The blonde girl replied, still giggling. I rolled my eyes, playfully punching her in the elbow, which was about as high as I could get.<em>

"_I swear, I have no intentions of starting war with him!" Was that... Gerald?  
>"Search the area! Find the hedgehog!" the doors swung open. "Found you, hedgehog!" A human wearing a blue uniform with the letters 'G.U.N' printed on the shoulder-blade. <em>

"_Maria, Shadow! Run!" I heard Gerald's voice, and as he said, I clutched Maria's hand as we made a run for the hallway. Our light panting was the only thing in the hall. He's gone to get reinforcements! I growled, as I guided Maria through the halls, stopping at the kitchen._

_I slowly opened the door, Maria and I peeking through the small gap.  
>"I think there's no one here, yet." Maria whispered, still being cautious. I nodded.<br>"We should crawl under the tables, just to be safe." I replied, leading Maria to the table. I let go of Maria's hand, lifted the white sheet and crawled under. Maria followed soon after. We crawled silently over to the end of the table, our bodies' inches away from the other. I nodded at Maria, lifting the white sheet up and peeking out, being careful not to make a noise._

_As silent as space, I glanced at Maria, nodding, as if to say 'We can go.' I lifted the sheet as Maria and I crawled under the next table, the white sheet swinging back down to cover us. Just as we did so, we heard the doors swing open, crashing against the wall. "Sir, we've had no luck in finding the hedgehog." I put my finger to my lips, looking at Maria, my best friend nodded at me, remaining silent.  
>"I'll have no excuses, search the area." Another voice commanded, presumably the general.<em>

"_Shit." I cursed under my breath, Maria nudging me for the use of language. I heard the clanking of boots, and the sounds of guns getting refilled and cocked. I silently peeked out and saw several soldiers marching around, trying to find me. I suddenly felt my tail getting pulled, as I was yanked from under the table. "MARIA! RUN! I'll CATCH UP!" I yelled, seeing Maria bolt from the table and run out of the kitchen.  
>"Little girl, halt!" I saw a guard run in the direction of Maria, followed by several others. <em>

_I growled, struggling in the soldier's firm grip. I was smuggled over to a young man with brown hair. He was wearing something different to the other soldiers. It looked like something out of the Second World War documents I watched with Maria during my development process. "So this is the Ultimate Lifeform? It seems it can barely get out of a soldier's grip." The general's comment made my blood boil. I bit the soldiers wrist, my sharp fangs piercing his skin. The soldier roared in pain, dropping me as a red liquid rushed out of the spot where I bit him. If I remember correctly, it was called... Blood? Before the general could get me, I rushed into the hallway, catching up with the guards chasing Maria in seconds. I slid under their legs and rose to my feet next to Maria._

_I clutched her hand. She looked down at me and smiled. "What happened?" I asked, the blue-eyed human female smirked.  
>"I ran into Grandfather on the run," she started explaining, "he gave me the key card to the escape pod bay!"<br>I sighed with relief, ducking as a bullet flew past my head. "Looks like we're going there then." As we ran, we came across a table, a few marbles lay on it. I smirked, grabbing them and sprawling them across the ground._

_I looked behind my shoulder, the soldiers fell over. "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" I yelled back at them. Maria slightly giggled. We heard the door next to us open.  
>"There they are!" I sped up my pace, running toward the escape pod bay. Maria gripped the key card, swiping it down the small slit on the control panel. I watched as Maria placed a finger on the scanner. "ID. Maria Robotnik. D.N.A. Analysis: Successful. Access: Granted." A feminine voice spoke out. The doors opened, Maria and me bolting through the door the instant both of us could fit through. I looked back over my shoulder, one of the soldier's had stuck his boot in the door, trying to tear it open using his strength.<em>

_I continued running with my best friend, scrambling, as I heard the clanking of the soldier's heavy boot behind us. I panted as we reached the escape pods, before I knew what was happening, I was pushed into the pod. Before I could react, the glass sealed me in. I pounded on the glass. "MARIA!" I yelled. Maria jogged over to the lever that was preventing, me from being launched into space.  
>"Little girl, step away from that lever or I'll shoot!" Maria glanced at the soldier and then at me. I was still slamming my fist against the bulletproof glass.<br>"MARIA!" I yelled again, I could see the lump in Maria's throat disappear.  
>"Little girl!" The soldier warned again. Maria pulled the lever.<em>

_Time seemed to slow down for me as the soldier shot. The bullet flew over to Maria, penetrating her side. The lever was pulled to the bottom of the rusted control panel. "NO! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, sliding to my knees, my fists still pressed against the cold, dusty glass._

_10 "Shadow..." Maria croaked, surrounded by her own blood. 9 "Do it for me... for all the people down there..." 6 She started, "give them a chance... to be happy... Shadow, I beg of you... promise me..." 4  
>"MARIA!" I yelled again, liquid dripping from my eyes. Was it sweat or tears...? I couldn't tell.<br>"Shadow... please... promise me..."3  
>"Maria... I... I... I promise..." 2<br>"Sayonara..." 1, "Shadow the Hedgehog..." _

_0 "MMMMAAAAAARRRRIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, watching her face drift to the floor as I was dragged down to Earth..._

"MARIA!" I yelled, waking up from my nightmare of a memory. I was drenched in sweat, my fur glistening and my crimson striped more of a pink colour from the joint moonlight and sweat. Also, I appeared to be crying. But... now... I didn't really and sobbing, I sat up and sipped from the glass of water sat next to me on the bed side table. My red, velvet sheets were thrown to the side as my feet slipped into the skates that lay next to my bed. I grabbed my gloves, gauntlets and inhibitor rings, slipping them onto and into the limbs they were designed for.

Still drenched in sweat, I walked over to the door... It was time for a little night-time stroll... maybe suicide...


End file.
